vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Pyrrha Nikos
Summary Pyrrha Nikos is a famous, level-headed, and highly-skilled student at Beacon Academy. She wields a rifle/javelin/sword combination weapon called Miló and a shield called Akoúo̱, and has the unique ability to control magnetism. Prior to her tenure at Beacon, she graduated from Sanctum Academy with highest honors and had a record number of wins at the Mistral Regional Tournament.More so, she is seen as a warrior who's seemingly untouchable to the point where she is believed to be "fated for victory;" meaning she has never been defeated by any of her classmates, past or present, due to her semblance, which she hides from everyone except her friends. Despite her accomplishments, she is very good-natured and looks after her teammates, especially Jaune. Due to her reputation, she has found forming relationships with others difficult because others often assume she's too good for them and is at a level they simply cannot obtain. This is why she was attracted to Jaune, and she considers him the reason why she was able to make friends. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A Name: Pyrrha Nikos Origin: RWBY Gender: Female Age: 17 Classification: Human, Huntress in training Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, durability, and endurance, Able to manipulate and use her Aura (Ki/Chi) defensively (Enhances her natural durability), offensively (Enhances her striking power and sharpens her senses), and to unlock the Aura of another person, Can control magnetism with her Semblance, Skilled in hand-to-hand combat Attack Potency: At least Multi-City Block level (Easily defeated all four members of Team CRDL. Fought Cinder Fall with her Maiden Powers) Speed: Hypersonic+ with Massively Hypersonic reactions and combat speed Lifting Strength: Athletic Human, Class 5 with her Semblance (Was able to lift several large steel gears with ease) Striking Strength: GJ Class Durability: At least Multi-City Block level (Took attacks from Cinder Fall) Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range to dozens of meters with Miló (Hundreds of meters in rifle form), Standard melee range to dozens of meters with Akoúo̱ Standard Equipment: Her javelin/rifle/sword Miló and her shield Akoúo̱ Intelligence: High (adept at analyzing opponents while fighting and changing tactics to suit the situation she is in) Weaknesses: Emotionally sensitive, Continual use of her Aura will cause it to decay to the point where she can be left weakened or even incapacitated Notable Attacks/Techniques: Miló and Akoúo̱ - Miló and Akoúo̱ are Pyrrha Nikos' signature weapon and shield. The name Miló means "speak" and the word Akoúo̱ means "listen" in Greek. Miló is capable of transitioning between three forms: a javelin, a sword, and a rifle, while Akoúo̱ is a shield. Though Miló functions as a javelin, said form resembles the classic Greek non-thrown dory, of hoplite fame, while its sword form is a xiphos, a Hellenic, double-edged short sword. Its rifle form resembles a WWII-era semi-automatic rifle, likely drawing inspiration from the M1 Garand. In javelin form, the rifle barrel becomes part of the body and Pyrrha can use it to fire the javelin, giving it a burst of increased range, speed, and power. The rifle form appears to have a scope functionality, despite only being equipped with an iron sight, seeing as Pyrrha used this to see Jaune Arc before he crashed in "The First Step, Pt.2." Additionally, Pyrrha uses a Greek Dipylon-style shield (a metal circle with sections missing on either side) called Akoúo̱ that she carries on her left arm, wielding Miló in her right. She has used it to protect her from harm as she crashed through several trees on her way into the Emerald Forest, but places it on her back when using Miló's rifle and javelin modes. Akoúo̱ also has a razor-sharp edge and can be used as a thrown weapon, like a large discus. During "Players and Pieces," Pyrrha appears to be able to judge these throws well enough to ensure that her shield returned to her upon its rebound, although this could have also been caused by a use of her Semblance. The shield also seems to be highly durable, able to withstand massive concussive force, break through several tree branches consecutively, withstand the attack of a Death Stalker's claw, and effectively function as a launch surface to amplify Nora Valkyrie's jump-attack, while also protecting Pyrrha from a contact shot with one of Magnhild's grenades. Pyrrha also demonstrates incredible skill in switching her weapon back and forth, with quick succession, delivering rapid attacks, and being able to counter others at once, such as with Team CRDL, whom she all defeated alone, despite being outnumbered. Pyrrha is capable of using her weapon's bladed form to even deflect bullets, as done against Dove's sword. She showed to even have a high amount of skill in unarmed combat, using several kicks to knock Cardin and his team back several times, even using her hands at brief moments. Semblance: Polarity - Pyrrha demonstrates the ability to control magnetism through her Semblance and has knowledge of how each Semblance differs. She first demonstrated this ability in "The First Step" to retrieve her spear after pinning Jaune to a locker. She later uses it in "Players and Pieces" to attract her shield to her bracer and then to pull her javelin from the Death Stalker's eye as she flew over it. She uses it again to move Jaune's shield as he fought an Ursa in "Forever Fall, Pt.2." As of "Best Day Ever," Pyrrha's semblance of magnetism is shown to not be affected by the number of objects as she is shown being able to manipulate dozens of soda cans and uses them as projectiles after Blake disarmed her. She could manipulate scores of metallic objects simultaneously and accelerate them to high velocities. According to Mercury Black's analysis, once she came into contact with a magnetic object, she could remotely move it however she pleases - however it is shown in the food fight in "Best Day Ever" that she did not need to touch every single object for her to control it. Her ability was strong enough that it allowed her to manipulate normally non-magnetic metals, such as Aluminum. This can be seen as her spear and shield "levitate" towards her hands and she was seen controlling dozens of soda cans without touching them. She normally prefered to use this ability subtly, deflecting attacks with it in such a way that it creates the illusion of her being untouchable. However, she was known to use it more overtly in both an offensive and defensive capacity on occasion, as shown in "PvP", where she used her Semblance to create a pulse and knock back Penny's swords. Her ability was so strong, she can lift multiple huge gears and throw them, as shown in Volume 3, Episode 12. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:RWBY Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Chi Users Category:Humans Category:Rooster Teeth Category:Spear Users Category:Magnekinesis Users Category:Hunters Category:Shield Users Category:Teenagers Category:Energy Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Sword Users Category:Gun Users